


Drive Me Mercury

by awriterfandf



Series: Sailor Moon - an alternate reality [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterfandf/pseuds/awriterfandf
Summary: Ami wins a car by finishing first in a country-wide student examination, and is talked into taking her friends on a weekend road trip to a resort.
Series: Sailor Moon - an alternate reality [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095488





	Drive Me Mercury

Ami wins a car by finishing first in a country-wide student examination, and is talked into taking her friends on a weekend road trip to a resort.

This story follows after 'Rei and Yuuichirou's Romantic Evening'.

Author's note: Although the minimum driving age in Japan is higher than in many other countries, I fudged the number a little to make the story work with the characters as they are in the second season. I also stole the story title from Sailor Mercury's theme song in the Sera Myu musicals because it seemed to fit better than anything else I could think of. :)

. . . . .

**Drive Me Mercury**

**Chapter 1:**

"Congratulations, Ami-chan!"

"You're the best!"

The moment Mizuno Ami entered the Hikawa shrine she was met with cheering and applause from the four girls already waiting around the study table. Usagi scrambled to her feet and rushed over, giving her embarrassed friend a huge hug. "Ami-chan! We're all so proud of you!"

"Domo arigatou!" Ami blushed red at the unexpected attention. "It was nothing really."

"Nothing?" Makoto laughed. "You call finishing first in the All-Japan Best Student Examinations _nothing?_ Only our genius Ami-chan would say that. You even beat all the senior year high school students!"

"To be honest, the exams weren't nearly as difficult as I thought they would be" Ami replied modestly.

"Of course not" Rei kidded. "They only needed endless years of study, cram school twice a week, and your brilliant mind. Nothing at all, really."

Ami took her usual place at the table as her friends continued congratulating her on her well-deserved success. Minako reached for an unopened bottle of fruit punch that sat in front of Usagi and slid it across to the blue-haired girl. "Here, Ami-chan. Have this to celebrate."

"Hey! I was going to drink that!" Usagi protested.

"You can get another one later" Minako said. "This one's for our star student." She ignored Usagi's pout and asked, "Did you pick your prize yet?"

Ami nodded. "It was a choice between a four week, all-expense-paid vacation in Europe, or a new car."

 _"Europe!"_ Minako exclaimed, her eyes shimmering with a dreamy, faraway look. "It must be so beautiful and romantic there in the autumn! When are you leaving? Are you going to Italy?"

"Actually... I didn't choose the vacation, Minako-chan."

Everyone at the table stared in disbelief at the studious fifteen-year-old. "You picked the _car?_ " Makoto blurted. "But Ami-chan, you can't legally drive for almost a year yet! And your mother doesn't drive. Why not take the trip instead?"

Ami explained, "Well Mako-chan, I simply can not be away from home for a whole month. My schoolwork would suffer. And even worse, what if the Sailor Senshi needed my help sometime while I was away? I'd be trapped in another country."

" _Of course_ we need you" Rei said. "We all know we could never have survived up until now without Sailor Mercury. But Ami-chan, you always said you wanted to travel and see more of the world. How can you pass up the chance of a lifetime?"

"I guess it comes down to priorities. My duties as a Sailor Senshi and doing well in my studies are a lot more important to me than sightseeing." She smiled as she continued, "Although there was one other factor in my decision."

"Oh? What was that?" Minako asked with a giggle. "Does the car come with a cute guy who will chauffeur you around?"

Ami shook her head. "Not exactly, Minako-chan. The exams were open to students fifteen or older. The government decided that as part of the competition, they would allow a special exemption for the top three students in the country. If they happened to be within twelve months of legal driving age and chose the car, they would be allowed to drive one year early. The government would even arrange for auto insurance for them as well. It was an extra incentive to encourage everyone to try their best."

Rei nodded in understanding. "They want to show how many top students there are in Japan, and thought this would give everyone another reason to work their hardest for the best possible grades."

"That's it exactly, Rei-chan." Ami continued, "Of course, any underage students still have to successfully complete all the normal classroom training and road tests before being given a license. I understand the process is quite difficult."

Makoto grinned at her friend. " _Aha!_ And that's the third reason why you picked the car. Our Ami couldn't possibly pass up the chance to learn something new and different. You do love a challenge, Ami-chan!"

Usagi suddenly began bouncing up and down excitedly. _"Ami-chan has a car! Ami-chan has a-"_

Rei cut her off. "Baka! Usagi-chan, were you in a coma for the last five minutes? We _know_ she has a car!"

"I don't exactly have it yet, Rei-chan" Ami corrected the miko. "I still have to successfully pass my driving test to qualify for the prize. If I do get my license, the car will be delivered a few days later." She added, "Oh, and I get to choose its color too."

Minako volunteered, "Well at least that last part is easy! How about bright orange? I just _love_ that color!"

"Nani?" Makoto disagreed. "I think a nice soothing green would be a better choice, Minako-chan. The color of the forest. That's it, forest green!"

"No way, Mako-chan! Green is too dull. Orange! ...or maybe yellow."

"Yellow? _Really?_ " Rei jumped into the fray. "You're both wrong. Bright red! It just has to be red. Ami-chan, is it a sports car?"

Ami smiled, shaking her head. "No, it's just a small economy model. Actually, I was leaning toward-"

"Orange!" Minako insisted.

"Green!" Makoto countered.

"I know! I know!" Usagi added to the chaos. "Pink!"

All conversation at the table abruptly halted as everyone stared at the blonde.

"What's wrong with pink?" Usagi asked innocently. "I happen to think it's a very nice color."

"Usagi-chan, sometimes you have absolutely no taste at all" Rei chided her. "It's a good thing we're here to stop you from giving Ami-chan such bad advice." She turned her attention back to Ami. "Now, about that color..."

The argument continued. _"Green!"_

_"Orange!"_

"Blue" Ami said softly. "I'm going to choose light blue."

"Ok then! Light blue." Usagi smiled slyly at her close friend, "Now that that's settled, where are you going to take us?"

"Take you?" Ami asked, puzzled.

"You know, after you get your car" Usagi urged. "A nice trip somewhere."

" _Hai!_ Let's all go on a road trip!" Minako squealed. "We could make it a weekend getaway! It'll be so much fun!"

"Everyone, aren't we getting a little ahead of things? I still have to get my license first, and that will take at least two weeks of driving school, plus the final road test. I understand the theory of how to drive, but I still need to learn certain skills."

"Ami-chan, let's all go to the onsen at Nagoya" Makoto suggested. "I saw pictures of it in a magazine. It looks so beautiful there. Relaxing in those hot springs would feel wonderful!"

"But... that's really far away, Mako-chan. If we do go, couldn't we pick somewhere a lot closer to Tokyo?"

"Well then, how about Nagano?" Rei hinted. "It would be nice to visit the Zankoji buddhist temple. I'll bring my camera!"

"Rei-chan, don't you spend enough time around shrines and temples already?" Usagi griped. Her face suddenly brightened as an idea formed. "Minna, let's go to Osaka. Mama told me Osaka is world famous for its food!"

"But that's even further away than Nagoya!" Ami sighed, putting her head in her hands. 'Maybe I should have gone to Europe after all.'

. . . . .

On a Friday afternoon a few weeks later, four teenage girls anxiously waited for their friend in the Hikawa shrine's small parking lot. Ami had breezed through her driving studies and road test with her usual perfect scores, and the day of the promised weekend road trip had finally arrived.

Three small pieces of luggage and one much larger suitcase stood beside the girls. Usagi sat perched on top of the largest, receiving an unwanted rebuke from her miko friend.

"Usagi-chan, that bag of yours is _huge!_ " Rei scoffed. "I hope you realize that Ami-chan will be picking us up in her car, not a city bus!" She paced around the monolith, shaking her head. "What do you have in there anyway, your lunch?"

"Omae wa baka! It's just some clothes and a few other... necessities. Stop picking on me, Rei-chan!"

"All I know is, we're lucky to have Mako-chan with us. No one else could lift that thing!"

Makoto joked, "Even I'm not so sure about that, Rei-chan. I may get a hernia!" Still chuckling, she quickly turned toward Minako to avoid Usagi's evil glare. "Did you bring the map?"

"Your navigator is ready!" Minako grinned, pointing at one of the smaller cases. "The maps are all in my bag."

"Great!" The taller brown-haired girl checked her watch. "Ami-chan should be here any minute, and we can hit the road. I'm really looking forward to this!"

While they waited, Rei continued to lecture her odango-haired friend. "Usagi-chan, do you need a bathroom break before we leave? We won't be able to stop too often if we want to get to the resort before dark."

"I'm fine, thank you very much for asking!" Usagi replied haughtily. Her attention was suddenly captured by the appearance of a small four-door sedan as it carefully pulled into the shrine's parking area. "Minna! Here comes Ami-chan!"

The powder-blue car rolled to a stop beside the waiting girls. Turning the engine off, Ami slid out from behind the wheel, a big smile on her face. "Is everyone ready?"

 _"I am!"_ Usagi threw both hands in the air, losing her balance and nearly toppling off her suitcase.

Not having seen the car before, Makoto peered inside through a rear window. "It's a beautiful car, Ami-chan! But it looks a little small to fit the five of us."

"You'll have plenty of room in the back, Mako-chan" Usagi assured her as she hurried over to lay claim to the front seat.

"Who said anything about me sitting in the back?" Makoto asked warily. "You're not the tallest, maybe it will be better if you're back there, Usagi-chan."

"But I want to sit in front!" Usagi protested.

Ami stifled a gasp as she caught sight of Usagi's giant suitcase. "Mako-chan is right, the rear seat may be a little cramped for her, Usagi-chan" she cautioned.

"Nonsense!" Usagi swung a door open. "Here, try it Mako-chan."

Reluctantly, Makoto painfully squeezed herself into the left rear seat, bending her knees as far as she possibly could. "It's really snug back here."

"Give me a second and I'll fix it for you." Usagi hopped into the front passenger seat and fumbled for its adjuster. "I just have to move _my_ seat forward a little and you'll fit perfectly!"

Finding a handle, Usagi yanked it upward. The seat suddenly lurched all the way back, painfully jamming against the taller girl's legs.

 _"Aahh!_ That's the wrong way, Usagi-chan!" Makoto yelled.

"Sorry!" Usagi finally managed to inch the seat forward, allowing Makoto just enough space to unfold herself and crawl out.

"With three of us in the back I just won't fit, Ami-chan."

"No problem, Mako-chan. You can ride up front. You'll have a lot more legroom there."

Usagi sighed. "Oh well, if that's how it has to be..."

"We really should load the luggage and get started" Ami prompted the girls. "It's nearly a four hour drive to the resort." She opened the trunk and the other bags joined Ami's inside.

Makoto wiped her brow after struggling with Usagi's case. "How on earth did Usagi-chan get this thing to the shrine?"

"The taxi driver that dropped her and her bag off here wasn't too happy!" Rei laughed.

Everyone finally climbed aboard with Usagi ending up sandwiched between Minako and Rei. "Ouch! Hey, will you watch your elbow!" Rei yelled at Usagi. "If I get a bruise, you'll be riding home in the trunk!" she threatened. "And inside that ridiculous suitcase of yours too."

Ami adjusted her inside mirror in an attempt to see past Usagi's odango and eased the little car into Tokyo traffic.

**Chapter 2:**

The first hour passed uneventfully as the girls watched Tokyo's apartment blocks and offices glide past their windows. Ami was thoroughly enjoying the experience, and handled the large city's stop-and-go traffic congestion like she had been driving for years. "For a new driver, you certainly do it well" Makoto complimented the girl beside her.

"Thank you, Mako-chan. I didn't realize how much fun driving can be." Ami-chan checked the arrows on a sign that passed overhead. "Now that we're leaving Tokyo, we will make much better time." She turned onto an expressway ramp and smoothly accelerated up to highway speed. Above their heads, the earlier sunshine began to dim as clumps of gray cloud appeared on the horizon.

Outside the car the scenery began to change, with fields and rolling hills becoming more frequent. Usagi asked, "How long before we reach our exit to the resort, Ami-chan?"

"What's the matter, Usagi-chan? Don't like our company?" Rei asked.

"I don't get out of the city very often, Rei-chan. It looks so empty out here."

"I think the countryside is much nicer, Usagi-chan. It's very serene." Makoto's voice carried from the front. "But if you really want to know where we are, ask Minako-chan. She's our navigator."

"Uh, well.." Minako hesitated.

"You _did_ say you had the map" Makoto reminded her. "How far is it to the turn-off?"

" _Of course_ I have the maps, silly!" Minako insisted. "But... they're... in my bag."

 _"In your bag?"_ Rei blurted in disbelief. "Your stupid bag is locked in the trunk! And just how are you supposed to read them when they're sitting back there?"

"I... didn't think of that." Minako grinned sheepishly at the raven-haired girl.

"Everyone, it's ok" Ami said. "We'll be on this expressway for at least another hour or so. When we get closer to the exit, I'll stop at a service center and Minako-chan can retrieve her map."

Usagi waggled a finger disapprovingly at the girl to her left. "Minako-chan, you have to think more carefully about these things!"

"You're a fine one to tell someone to think carefully!" Rei joked. "And _please_ try to keep that hair of yours out of my face." Usagi made a sour expression in reply.

Makoto leaned over and whispered to Ami, "It must be a blonde thing."

"I heard that!" two voices retorted in unison from the rear. Beginning to feel restless, Usagi began poking around the back of the car. "Ami-chan, what's this knob for?" Her arm reached across in front of Rei, producing yet another angry glare from the miko. Curious, Usagi turned a small silver dial on the door's armrest. "It doesn't do anything."

Ami glanced in her mirror. "That's the volume control for the rear speakers, Usagi-chan."

Usagi spun the control until it wouldn't turn any further. "I think it's broken."

"I believe you have to push in on the center of it to turn on the radio."

"Oh! Ok!" Usagi stabbed at the button and the radio blared into musical life, a speaker behind Rei's head blasting at full volume.

 _"Aagh!"_ Rei screamed above the noise. _"Turn it down!"_

Ami silenced the radio with a quick push of a button on the console. She sighed, beginning to feel less like a teenager and more of a mother to the troublesome girls sitting behind her.

Makoto tried to keep Ami's mood from sinking. "Ami-chan, how does Ryo feel about you winning a car and learning how to drive? He must be very proud of you."

A blush began to spread across the cheeks of the shy girl at the mere mention of her boyfriend. "He is, Mako-chan. But it's really a shame he didn't win an award too. He tried his very best in the national exams, but just missed making it into the top ten."

"Have you and Ryo taken any romantic drives together yet?" Minako asked coyly, causing the blush to deepen.

"Well, we have gone for a drive or two, Minako-chan. He said he feels very safe when I'm behind the wheel."

"You should have brought him along with us" Rei said.

"But there's no space for one more" Usagi asserted. Suddenly she realized what Rei had in mind. "Oh _no_ you don't, Rei-chan! I'm not giving up my seat! Next time _you_ can stay home!"

"I don't think it would be proper for Ryo-kun and me to go away for a weekend together" Ami replied, "at least not yet." The words slipped from her mouth before she realized what she had implied. With no other way to hide her embarrassment, Ami could only stare straight ahead as her friends giggled.

"Our sweet little Ami-chan" Rei teased, "how will you ever survive a whole weekend without even one kiss from your lover boy?"

The exit to a service center approached, thankfully sparing the blushing young driver any further embarrassment. "Minna, we'll stop here and stretch our legs. Oh, and we can get the map too." Ami slowed down and pulled into a parking space.

The car quickly emptied and Usagi disappeared into a small store in search of a snack, dragging Ami along. "All that driving must be tiring, Ami-chan. Let me get you something to keep your strength up!"

At the rear of the car, Makoto grumbled as she saw that Usagi's heavy suitcase blocked access to the others. With effort she lifted it from the trunk and reached back in for Minako's bag. Holding it at arm's length, she glared at its owner. "The map, please."

Rummaging through her belongings, Minako eventually extracted a thick book from the very bottom of her case. "Here it is!"

Rei peered at the book. "Minako-chan, you brought maps for the entire island of Honshu! Isn't that a little... excessive?"

"It's better to be sorry than safe!" Minako replied with a wink. "Anyway, I borrowed this from the school library. It's part of a set."

"Next time, try not to bring an entire world atlas with you."

Usagi and Ami reappeared with refreshments for the group, and ten minutes later the five girls were once again headed down the expressway.

As the mileage added up, Makoto found herself losing confidence with Minako's navigation duties. She twisted partially around in her seat. "Could I please have a look at that map book, Minako-chan?" Opening the spiral-bound volume, she carefully studied the index. "Ah, here we are. We're well over an hour west of Tokyo and according to this, not too far from Otsuki. So the map we'll need next should be on... page fifty six." She thumbed quickly through the pages, only to flip back and forth in puzzlement. Frowning, she returned to the index to double check.

 _"Minako-chan!"_ Makoto groaned.

"Something wrong with the map, Mako-chan?" Minako asked innocently.

"Yes, you could say that."

"Can't you find the right page?"

"No, I can't find the right page, Minako-chan, because the right page _is missing!"_ Makoto yelled.

At that moment the building clouds decided to release a steady rain onto the surrounding area. A low rumble of thunder echoed from somewhere in the distance as Ami clicked on the windshield wipers and slowed slightly.

Minako thought about this latest setback as water drummed against the roof of the car. "There has to be a sign or something marking the exit to the resort. Why don't we keep going until we see the right sign and just follow it?"

As the next service center was still some distance away, everyone reluctantly decided to take Minako's advice. "Just trust me" she beamed confidently, "and we'll be there before you know it!"

. . . . .

Half an hour later Ami's concern was mounting. They had travelled well past the point where the road to the resort should have been, but there had been no mention of it on any signs. 'On the bright side' she thought, 'at least the rain has stopped.'

"I'm positive we missed our exit" Rei agreed. She glared at Minako who only smiled sweetly in return. "We've lost enough time with this idea. Ami-chan, how about we take the next off-ramp and go back. We can ask for directions to the resort at that gas station we passed a few minutes ago."

Ami agreed and obediently took the next exit. The girls found themselves on a rapidly narrowing deserted side road with only farmer's fields surrounding them. Usagi pointed ahead. "That looks like a good spot, Ami-chan. You can turn around in there." Pulling the car into the soft, wet dirt of a lane way, Ami stopped and shifted into reverse. Expecting the car to move backward, she was alarmed to hear the whirring sound of spinning wheels. "Minna, I think we're stuck!"

"Thank you so much, Usagi-chan!" Rei fumed. "Next time we need to turn around, please don't suggest doing it in a swamp!"

"I was only trying to help" Usagi sniffed.

"We're not getting anywhere by talking about it. Everyone get out and push" Makoto ordered. The four passengers stepped into the soft clay and walked to the front of the car. "It doesn't look very deep" the taller girl said. "We can do this! Ok, Rei-chan, you and I will take the front and left, Usagi and Minako can push from the right."

"My shoes will be ruined!" Minako complained as she took her position.

"Too bad." Makoto looked at Ami who nodded back. "Everyone ready? Ok... _push!"_

Ami pressed the accelerator pedal down hard and the little car began to creep backward. Reaching the paved road, she stopped and tried not to laugh as Usagi, the front of her skirt and top streaked with clumps of mud, casually walked up to the driver's open window. "That wasn't so bad" Usagi remarked, oblivious to the stains.

"Usagi-chan, do you have another change of clothes in your suitcase?"

"Of course I do, Ami-chan. Why? _Ohh!"_ She turned to the others. "Minako-chan, this is all your fault! And yours too, Rei-chan!"

Makoto trudged back to the trunk and hoisted the monster suitcase out again, thinking 'With a workout like this, who needs to go to a gym?'

**Chapter 3:**

With the help of a hand-drawn map provided by one of the gas station attendants, the girls were finally on the correct road to their destination. Sitting barefoot with a plastic bag in her lap, Rei carefully scraped the last of the dirt from her shoes. The earlier tension had eased and everyone's excitement mounted as they neared the resort.

"How did you get such a good deal on our rooms, Rei-chan?"

"This resort is famous mostly for its skiing, Mako-chan" Rei replied as she dug the final stubborn lump of clay from the sole of one of her low-heeled pumps with a nail file. "In the off-season, their prices are very reasonable."

"Have you been here before?" Minako asked.

"I haven't, Minako-chan, but Yuuichirou recommended it to me. He has skied here a few times and said it's really nice. Especially now that the leaves are changing color, the scenery should be beautiful."

Usagi sounded worried. "Are there any wild animals? I don't want to be eaten by a bear!"

"You have nothing to worry about, Usagi-chan. No bear in his right mind would ever eat you" Rei smirked. "It would probably choke on your odango anyway."

"Rei-chan! This is _serious!"_ Usagi's voice trembled.

"Usagi-chan, did you know that the asian black bear is also known as the moon bear?" Ami asked.

 _"Moon bears?_ That's it, I'm staying inside forever!" Usagi wailed.

"Don't be such a child" Rei admonished her frightened friend. "It's not like the resort will have wild animals running around in the lobby."

"You can't hide in your room, Usagi-chan" Makoto insisted. "We've come all this way, you'll miss so much if you spend all your time inside. Anyway, you'll be bored if you don't experience the beauty of nature with us."

"I won't be bored. I brought lots of manga to read."

Incredulous, Makoto stared back at the girl. _"Manga?_ You brought manga to a _resort?"_ She groaned, "So _that's_ why your case is so heavy!"

"There are no bears here to hurt you" Rei insisted. "And don't you want to at least try the dining room? Yuuichirou-chan said the chef here is excellent."

"Well... I guess I can take my chances if the food is good." Everyone laughed at Usagi's change of mood at the prospect of a delicious meal.

Ami turned her car into the resort's long driveway and the girls glimpsed their goal for the first time. "Oh, it looks so classy and exclusive!" Minako exclaimed, then added with a smile, "Just like me!"

"We're all very grateful that you're exclusive" Rei kidded her. "This world couldn't survive with two Minako-chans in it!"

"I wonder if there will be any eligible boys around?" Makoto mused. "I've been looking for a new love interest. Someone really special!"

"Me too, Mako-chan! Meeting a cute guy and having him take me on long walks in the moonlight... and maybe even a candlelight dinner too! So romantic!" Minako's eyes sparkled with a dreamy look. "That would be heaven!"

"But what if there isn't anyone? Or only one boy?" Ami asked. "You can't exactly share him."

"I'll find him first!" Makoto said.

"Not a chance, Mako-chan! He's mine!" Minako retorted.

"Ok, it's a bet! And whoever loses has to do the winning girl's homework for a week!"

"I can't believe you two!" Rei shook her head. "We're not even settled in yet and you're already fighting over some imaginary guy."

"Some of us aren't lucky enough to have our very own Yuuichirou or Ryo, Rei-chan" Minako reminded her. "We have to find our own boyfriends. And to do it, we'll leave no stone un-rolled!"

Ami parked her car beside a row of tall elms that flanked one side of the three-story structure. "We're finally here" she said with relief as she turned off the engine. "Let's check in and take the luggage up to our rooms."

Climbing out, the teens took a moment to look around. Soft sunlight glimmered off a grass-covered ski slope nearby, while a multitude of colored autumn leaves swayed in the gentle evening breeze. "I like this already!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Usagi-chan, I'm going inside to register. Come with me and find a cart for that bag of yours." Rei and Usagi walked toward the building, the blonde's eyes darting nervously from side to side as she scanned for hungry wild animals. Suddenly a large shape appeared from behind a row of neatly-trimmed hedges near the entrance and stared at the two teenagers.

 _"Aagh!"_ Usagi leapt behind the miko and grabbed Rei's waist tightly. _"It's a bear! Protect me, Rei-chan!"_

"Baka! It's just a dog! It probably belongs to the owners." Rei pried herself free from Usagi's clench and held out a hand. The large brown and white Akita trotted up to the girls, its curled tail wagging.

"Well... it looks mean!"

Rei patted the friendly animal, and after checking out the newcomers the dog wandered off. "See? It won't hurt you. Get ahold of yourself, Usagi-chan!"

Back at the car, Makoto grimaced as she removed Usagi's heavy suitcase from the trunk for the third time that day. "Manga! What was that girl thinking?"

. . . . .

After checking in at the front desk and freshening up in their rooms, the girls reunited downstairs in the lobby. Usagi appeared much more relaxed now that she was safely inside the building. "Minna, it's nearly dinnertime. Let's eat!"

Finding the dining room nearly empty, a young woman appeared and escorted the five friends to a large corner table. "Would you like to see a wine list?" she inquired.

"We're not quite old enough to drink yet" Ami informed her, remembering Usagi's disastrous experience when she accidentally became intoxicated on alcoholic punch at the Diamond Kingdom's embassy party. "May I have some tea please?"

"Of course. Ah, excuse me for saying this, miss, but you do look familiar."

"Gomen nasai. I've never been here before" Ami replied with raised eyebrows.

"May I ask, would you happen to be Mizuno Ami?"

Surprised, the blue-haired girl replied "Yes, I am. Have we met before?"

"I remember seeing your picture in the newspaper, Mizuno-san. You won the All-Japan Examinations!"

Blushing at her newfound fame, Ami nodded shyly.

"Oh! My brother will definitely want to meet you sometime! He was in the finals too, but only managed to finish in twelfth place."

At one end of the table, Minako nudged the girl sitting beside her with her elbow. "Isn't that how it goes, Mako-chan" she whispered. "The smart girls get all the attention. _Wait, did she say brother?"_

The ueitoresu finished taking their orders, suppressing a smile as Usagi requested an extra-large serving of her main course. "It won't be long, ladies. As you can see we're not very busy today." The waitress promptly disappeared into the kitchen and Usagi shot Ami a big grin. "Ami-chan, you're famous now!"

"I'm not famous, Usagi-chan. She only recognized me because her brother was also in the competition, and they must have read about the winners in the newspaper."

"That's great news!" Makoto said.

"What's great news, that Ami-chan was in the paper?" Rei asked.

"Not that. Our ueitoresu said she has a brother!" Makoto exclaimed happily. "Maybe he's available!"

Minako nodded enthusiastically. "Remember our bet, Mako-chan!"

"Not this again!" Rei muttered.

. . . . .

Their meal complete, the girls decided on a stroll around the resort's well-manicured grounds, after fending off a vigorous protest from Usagi. "Come on, Usagi-chan. The fresh country air will be good for you. Anyway, you need to work off that huge dinner you had."

"Just remember that as the Moon Princess, I have to remind you of your duty to protect me from any dangers, Rei-chan."

"Yes, I know, Usagi-chan. And that includes any vicious killer squirrels that may leap out of the trees."

"Meanie!"

They found a hiking trail that wound through the trees and followed it down to a tranquil lake nearby. Makoto was in her element, stretching out on a patch of soft grass as the setting sun shimmered off the nearby waters. "Ami-chan, we have got to do this more often!"

"It's very picturesque, Mako-chan" the petite blue-haired girl nodded happily. "I'll definitely have to bring my Ryo-kun here sometime."

"You can take Yuuichirou-chan and me along too, if you don't mind" Rei said.

"Will you both stop it! You're making me jealous!" Minako said with a sigh. She sat alongside the other girls and leaned back, the red bow in her hair flattening as her head touched the ground. She reached up to straighten it, only to bolt upright in terror. _"A bug!_ There's a bug or something on my bow! Quick, someone get it off!"

Snickering, Makoto reached over and gently flicked the tiny insect away. "You're as bad as Usagi-chan! What's next, you want me to destroy the poor bug with a Supreme Thunder attack?"

"Even _I'm_ not _that_ bad!" Usagi said confidently as she paused between sips from a bottle of fruit juice.

"I hope not, because there's another bug and it's sitting on your leg!"

"Nani? _Aaah!"_ Her juice bottle flew into the air. _"Mako-chan, make it go away!"_

**Chapter 4:**

As twilight deepened, the girls made their way back toward the resort. A few stars began twinkling in the darkening sky and they paused outside to enjoy a view that could never be seen through the bright lights of Tokyo.

Usagi gazed toward the heavens in awe as a shimmering band became visible directly above. "It's so pretty! What is that, Ami-chan?"

"That's called the Milky Way, Usagi-chan. And when you see that bright area right there, you are looking toward the very center of our own galaxy."

"Let's see if I remember a few lessons from school." Rei took a moment to get her bearings. "There's the Big Dipper. Can you see its shape, Usagi-chan?"

"Hai! I see it!" Usagi nodded, pointing skyward. "What are all those other stars around it?"

Ami explained, "That's a constellation, Usagi-chan. Its proper name is Ursa Major, but it's more commonly known as the Great Bear."

 _"Bear!"_ Fear crept into Usagi's voice once more. "If there are bears in the sky, they must be down here too!" She looked around nervously. "Let's go inside where it's nice and bright!"

"What is it with you and bears anyway?" Rei muttered. "Oh come on then, let's go in before Usagi-chan has a nervous breakdown."

Ami lingered a second longer, gazing up at the faraway stars as she wished a certain young man could be here to share the moment with her. Reluctantly she followed her friends into the resort.

Inside, the girls converged on Makoto's room to plan the next day's activities. The brown-haired girl unfolded a map she had found earlier in the lobby, having insisted on taking over navigation duties from Minako. Everyone agreed on having morning breakfast in a small town just a short drive from where they were lodging, and Makoto carefully traced their route on the map with a pencil. "It's not far, Ami-chan. You don't mind taking us there?"

"Not at all, Mako-chan" Ami agreed. "I love to drive and can always use more practice."

"Can I see that map for a second?" Minako asked. "I have an idea!"

The others glared at her. _"No!"_

"Then it's decided. We'll all meet in the lobby tomorrow morning at eight." Makoto folded the map and stretched. "I could really go for a nice warm bath before bed."

"Try not to sleep in, Usagi-chan." Rei warned. "If you're not downstairs on time, we'll leave without you."

Usagi's eyes went wide. "Don't leave me! I can't miss breakfast!" She was about to head for her room when she remembered, "Ami-chan, can I borrow your car keys? I left my dirty clothes in a bag on the seat."

Ami handed Usagi her key, the fob attached to it embossed with the symbol of Mercury in blue and silver.

"Where did you find that key fob, Ami-chan?" Rei asked. "It's cute. And very appropriate!"

"It was a gift from Ryo-kun. He gave it to me the day the car was delivered" Ami replied.

"You really miss him, don't you?"

Ami nodded. "We see each other every day at school and as often as we can at other times, but to be honest, it's never enough" she admitted shyly.

"I guess I'm lucky that way. With Yuuichirou living at the shrine, we can be together a lot more" Rei said.

Usagi nodded sympathetically at her friend. "I know the feeling too, Ami-chan. Now that Mamo-chan has started university, he's always so busy."

"Are you sure he's not avoiding you?" Rei teased. "After all, how much Usagi can one man take without losing his mind?"

_"Jealous!"_

"That's enough, you two" Minako sighed. "At least you have someone special in your lives." Wishing everyone a good night, she headed for her room.

Usagi left as well, and had nervously walked half way across the parking lot when something came fluttering out of the shadows and flew past her face. She gasped, and for a moment thought about returning inside. 'Rei-chan will never stop teasing me if I go back now.' Not wanting to face further ridicule, she pressed on. Usagi was almost at the car when a dog growled, then began barking loudly somewhere nearby. Racing the last few steps as if every wild animal in the country were chasing her, she unlocked the door and reached inside. Grabbing her mud-caked clothing, she hastily gave the door a quick push closed. With a burst of speed that would make a frightened rabbit proud, she fled back to the safety of the resort.

. . . . .

The next morning, four girls waited in the lobby as Rei checked her watch. "It's eight-fifteen. I _knew_ she'd keep us waiting!"

"I'm here, Rei-chan" The tardy blonde yawned as she appeared on the stairs behind the miko. "My bed was so soft and comfortable. I could sleep forever!"

"You usually do."

"Everyone, let's have a fun day, ok?" Makoto asked. "It's a beautiful Saturday morning, the sun is shining, and we've got a date with a breakfast!"

The girls headed for their ride only to find one door partly ajar. "Usagi-chan, didn't you lock the car properly last night?"

"I was in a hurry, Ami-chan. There were animals! Dogs and things! They scared me."

"You're such a baby" Rei admonished her. "It's amazing how you managed to stay in one piece when youma attacked us!"

Everyone took their places and fastened seat belts as Ami inserted her key in the ignition. Turning it, the car offered only a clicking noise in return. 'That's strange' she thought. Trying once more, her car clicked again but refused to turn over.

"Something wrong?" Makoto asked her friend.

"It won't start" Ami replied. "I think the battery power is low."

"Try pumping it" Minako suggested.

"Minako-chan, that won't help if the battery is dead!" Rei grumbled. "Even I know that." She glared evilly at the girl in the center seat. "Well Usagi-chan, you've done it again! You left the door open, the inside light stayed on all night and ran the battery down. I hope you're satisfied!"

"But there was a noise-"

"Too bad it wasn't a bear! Even better, a whole pack of bears! At least then we wouldn't be stranded in this parking lot."

"I'm sorry, Rei-chan. It was an accident!" Usagi was on the verge of tears. "You don't have to be to so cruel to me all the time."

Feeling just a little remorse at her harsh words, Rei's voice softened. "I didn't mean it, Usagi-chan. I apologize. But... just this once."

Ami got out and opened the hood. "Minna, I'll go ask at the resort. Maybe they can get us going again."

"I'll follow you, Ami-chan" Makoto said. "Anything to get away from all the back-seat bickering."

The other girls left the car as well and stood taking in the scenic view as they waited. A few minutes later Ami and Makoto reemerged from the building with a third person in tow. The good-looking seventeen-year-old male chatted with Ami as they approached the stranded vehicle, Minako's eyes instantly lighting up as she spotted him. 'That must be the brother of our waitress! _He's really cute!_ '

Makoto instantly recognized the unattached blonde's dreamy look and caught her attention, smiling as she silently pointed first to the boy, then at herself.

'Oh, you think so?' Minako muttered under her breath. 'Well, my dear Mako-chan, _this means war!'_

The young man introduced himself to the girls with a deep bow. "I'm Nishihara Daitaro. My parents run the resort. I understand you're having a little car trouble."

Ami was about to reply when Minako cut her off. "Ohayou Nishihara-san!" Minako answered, giving the boy her brightest smile. "I'm Aino Minako. It's so wonderful that there's such a nice man here to help girls in distress!"

Makoto tried to divert his attention away from her swooning companion with a different approach. "It seems our battery has died, Nishihara-san. Would you be able to get our car started again? Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Kino Makoto."

"No problem at all, Kino-san. I'll bring the family car around right away and boost your battery. You'll be up and running in no time. Please excuse me, I'll be right back."

Minako and Makoto exchanged icy looks as he walked away. "That helpless girl-in-distress thing won't work with a guy like him, Minako-chan. You're wasting your time!"

"Well I happen to know that some boys prefer the gentle, feminine approach, Mako-chan. You're wasting _your_ time!"

Rei turned to Ami. "Just listen to those two! I think I'm going to be sick!"

The sound of an approaching car temporarily stopped the feud as Daitaro drove up. Working quickly, he connected the two batteries together with cables. "Try it now, Mizuno-san."

Ami slipped back behind the wheel and turned the key, her car roaring to life. She left it running as she thanked the young man for his help. "I'm very grateful, Nishihara-san. Arigatou gozaimasu!"

"It was my pleasure to assist the winner of the Scholastic Examinations! And a pleasure to meet you all." He disconnected the cables and closed both hoods. "Actually, it's fortunate that you caught me when you did. I was just about to leave the resort for a couple of hours.

"Going somewhere special, Nishihara-san?" Minako asked, her voice soft and syrupy sweet.

Yes, Aino-san. In fact, I'm going to visit my girlfriend. She works in a shop in that small town just south of here."

Rei had to quickly turn away to hide her grin as Makoto and Minako's smiles instantly collapsed into total despair. Bowing once more, the polite young man drove off, leaving two very depressed teenagers in his wake.

"Of all the rotten luck!" Makoto groaned.

"Look on the bright side" Usagi piped up optimistically, "at least we still have each other!"

"Don't remind me."

**Chapter 5:**

After a delicious breakfast, the girls decided to explore the sights of the small town. Strolling together down a quiet street, it wasn't long before Minako and Rei spotted a shoe store. "Time for a little shopping!" Minako insisted. "My old shoes are wrecked from all that mud." They disappeared inside along with Usagi, leaving Ami and Makoto to relax on a nearby bench.

Makoto instantly began scouting for boys while her companion read from a small book she had brought along. "Ami-chan, you have to learn to relax more. School will still be waiting when we get back home." Makoto eyed a teenage boy as he emerged from a shop across the street. "There's one! Wait... no, he's taken" she added a moment later as a girl joined him outside. The couple held hands as they walked away. "And he was cute too" Makoto sighed.

"Mako-chan, may I suggest something?" Ami asked, looking up from her book.

Makoto stretched out comfortably on the bench. "Sure, Ami-chan. What's that genius mind of yours thinking?"

"It's regarding... boys." Ami tried to be as tactful as she could. "Perhaps you and Minako-chan are maybe... trying too hard."

"No way!" Makoto shook her head. "Ami-chan, you and Rei are lucky. Your boyfriends found _you_. As for Usagi, reuniting with Mamoru in her present life was her destiny. But for Minako and me, well let's just say there are no guys beating down our doors."

"You just need to give it a little time" Ami insisted. "I'm sure the right boy will come along."

"I hope so. I don't want to end up as a lonely and loveless old maid!"

A short while later, their friends returned with their purchases. Usagi ran up to the bench and squeezed in between Makoto and Ami. "I bought new shoes!" she exclaimed, reaching into a bag and producing a pair of white three-inch heels. "Don't they look nice?"

"Usagi-chan, aren't they a little high for casually walking around in?" Ami asked doubtfully.

"I tried telling her that" Rei said. "Usagi's not used to heels. She's going to break her neck!"

"Well, I like them. And anyway, they're not for everyday use. Just to make me a little taller so it will be easier to kiss my Mamo-chan!"

"You're not helping, Usagi-chan" Makoto groaned.

"Nani?"

"Never mind."

They continued on, pausing here and there as Rei snapped pictures with the compact Nikon camera she had brought in her purse. "Everyone, let's take a group shot. Over there on the bridge will be good." She directed the others into a small green space where a narrow pedestrian bridge crossed over a shallow stream.

The girls walked to the center of the bridge and took places along one handrail as Rei set the self-timer on her camera. Carefully balancing it on the opposite rail, she hurried back and stood beside the other four girls. "Everyone smile!" The camera clicked and Rei walked over to retrieve it.

"Rei-chan, take another one. I want to try my new shoes and see how much taller they make me look." Usagi removed her running shoes and slipped into the new pumps, wobbling precariously.

"Ok, one more, this time with Usagi-chan pretending to be a giraffe." Usagi made a face as Rei advanced the film for another picture.

"That's good. Now everyone take turns posing with Ami-chan. I'll get prints made for her and she'll have some nice memories of our first road trip together." Rei stood beside the smiling blue-haired girl who nodded appreciatively. "I'll go first. Any volunteers to take our picture?"

"I'll do it!" Usagi blurted, swaying over to retrieve the camera from its perch. Reaching for it, Usagi stumbled in her new heels. She grabbed wildly for the rail to steady herself, knocking Rei's Nikon over the edge.

 _"My camera!"_ Rei gasped. She rushed over just in time to see it sink out of sight into the stream.

"Oh! I'm sorry Rei-chan! It was an accident!"

 _"That's it!_ Usagi-chan, _you are a menace! You are a walking, talking disaster!"_ Rei looked back down at the water as a few bubbles rose to the surface, marking her deceased camera's watery grave.

. . . . .

The rear seat was unusually quiet on the return drive to their resort. Usagi tried to break the ice by apologizing once again. "Rei-chan, I'm-"

"Shut up."

"I'll buy you a new camera. I promise."

Rei stared out the window. "Usagi-chan, sometimes I..." Her words trailed off as she turned to look at the blonde, noticing Usagi's quivering lip and moist, teary eyes.

"Oh... Why can't I stay mad at you?"

"Because I'm so nice and sweet and such a good friend?" Usagi asked hopefully.

"Forget about the camera" Rei relented. "Our friendship is more important anyway."

"Arigatou, Rei-chan!" Usagi's smile returned and she hugged the miko as best she could with her seatbelt on. "Friends forever!"

"I have learned one thing from all of this" Rei announced.

"What's that, Rei-chan?" Minako asked.

Now I know what really happened to the Moon Kingdom. Usagi-chan probably destroyed it by accident."

"That's so mean!" Usagi tried to sound offended but this time her smile stayed in place. In the driver's seat Ami smiled too, knowing that the friendship between Usagi and Rei was back to its normal chaotic ways.

Wanting to dry her eyes, Usagi asked "Does anyone have a tissue?"

"There are tissues in the glove box, Mako-chan" Ami said. "Would you pass them back to Usagi-chan please?"

Makoto opened the compartment only to spy a white envelope sitting beside the package of tissues. She lifted it out after passing the tissues to Usagi. "What's this, Ami-chan?" Aloud, Makoto read the words neatly handwritten on the front. "To Ami, my only love, now and forever." Makoto flipped it over to find the flap sealed with a red sticker in the shape of a heart. "It looks like a love letter."

Ami's hands clenched tightly onto the steering wheel, causing the car to swerve a little. _"A... love letter?"_ Looking over, she instantly recognized the handwriting as Ryo's. "Mako-chan, just leave it in the glove box. I'll read it later."

An evil giggle came from the rear of the car as a hand darted quickly from between the seats and snatched the letter from Makoto.

"Your boyfriend has very nice handwriting, Ami-chan."

"Minako-chan, would you please give that back?" Ami asked nervously.

"Would you like me to open it and read it to you while you drive?"

 _"No! Please_ don't open it!" Ami pleaded, blushing more than her friends had ever seen before.

Smiling wickedly, Minako rustled the envelope as though she were tearing it open.

_"Minako-chan, please!"_

She was about to tease Ami a little more when she felt a tap on her knee. Makoto was staring directly into her eyes. "Minako-chan, if you don't hand me that letter this instant, I will become very angry. Do you really want to see what I'm like when I'm very angry?"

Without another word, Minako hastily passed the love letter back. Makoto placed it back in the glove box and firmly closed the door, smiling with satisfaction.

. . . . .

As Ami turned off the car, Rei pressed the button to unlatch her seat belt. "Did everyone remember to bring swimsuits like I asked?"

"I think we all did, Rei-chan" Minako replied. "But why? The water in that lake is a little cold."

"Give me a minute to check on something at the front desk. I may have a surprise for you."

Puzzled, the others waited in the lobby while Rei talked with an older woman at the desk. Walking back, she announced, "Everyone, unpack your swimsuits and meet me at my room in five minutes. Bring towels too."

Curiosity grew as the girls did as Rei had instructed. Rei led them to a rear doorway at the end of the third floor hallway that opened to reveal a large deck. The wooden platform gave a stunning view of the surrounding scenery. In one corner of the deck a pair of changing rooms stood empty, while at its center sat a very large hot tub. Water bubbled softly inside, warm and inviting. Minako squealed with delight, while Ami's face lit up with joy.

"Rei-chan, you were very sneaky to keep this surprise from us!" Usagi grinned happily.

"Just don't drop any cameras in it, Usagi-chan."

**Chapter 6:**

Sinking deeper into the soothing warmth of the hot tub, Makoto sighed happily. "This is the life."

"Isn't it?" Minako agreed. "Some day, I'm going to have a hot tub just like this one in my home, and my future husband and I will be together in it every day. Rei-chan, you need to convince your Grandpa to get one for the shrine."

Her long raven hair held up with a towel, Rei laughed. "I don't think that'll ever happen, Minako-chan. Shinto shrines aren't exactly famous for their decadent luxuries. Though I have to admit, it's a nice idea." She paused and looked at the girl sitting across from her. "But I do know which one of us here _will_ end up with one." She gestured at Ami, who was sitting low in the water, her face a picture of pure bliss.

"Ami-chan, I know what you're thinking!" Usagi winked at her. "Tomorrow we'll be going home and you'll be with your boyfriend again. Ami-chan, are you listening?"

Not hearing Usagi's remark, Ami was smiling as she pictured herself and her Ryo-kun in a spa of their own, relaxing together after a long day. In her mind she could clearly see a romantic ring of candles around the rim of the tub, flickering softly in the evening twilight. Two long-stemmed champagne glasses resting off to one side. And her beloved Ryo-kun's sparkling blue eyes and sweet lips as they tenderly embraced and shared a lingering kiss. Afterward, he would gently take her hand in his, leading her upstairs to-

 _"Ami-chan!_ I was talking to you!" Usagi's raised voice caused the vision to abruptly disappear as Ami was jolted out of her romantic daydream.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry, Usagi-chan. I was... lost in thought for a moment." A blush crept across the blue-haired girl's cheeks. "What were you saying again?"

Minako smiled knowingly. "Yes, she's got it _bad!"_

Makoto gazed at the scenery, watching a flock of colorful birds take to the air from some distant tree. "I'm just sorry this trip will be over so soon. After tomorrow it's back to the daily grind. School, homework, and the next challenge the Sailor Senshi will have to face."

"I agree, Mako-chan" Rei said. "Even with Minako's useless mountain of maps and Usagi's unending chain of disasters, it's been a really fun trip. A shame we won't have any photos to remember it."

"Minna, I promise to be a lot more careful from now on" Usagi pledged, solemnly holding up one hand.

"I'll believe that when I see it" Rei scoffed.

"You'll see, Rei-chan! From now on I'm a brand new Usagi."

"Good. We need a new Usagi. The old one was nothing but trouble."

. . . . .

"Your usual table, ladies?" The waitress led them across the dining room to their seats and placed menus before each of the girls. Nearly deserted, only an elderly couple shared the room as they quietly finished their meal nearby. Rei cringed as Usagi chose a seat between her and Minako.

Minako flipped through the menu. "Tonight calls for something special. I think I'll have the chirashizushi.

"That's tempting, but I've been wanting to try the somen" Makoto said. "How about you, Usagi-chan?"

"Everything looks so good! I can't choose!" After carefully pondering the menu, Usagi settled on an order of fried gyoza.

Having finished dining, the old man and his wife stood and left the dining room to the five girls. Usagi stood up, bumping Rei's arm just as the miko was sipping some water. "Will you please be careful, Usagi-chan! Where are you going anyway? We just got here."

"That table over there has a dessert menu on it. I'll borrow it and see what's available."

"Usagi-chan, we'll get our own dessert menu after the meal. Don't be so impatient!"

"I need time to decide, Rei-chan!" Rei groaned as Usagi threaded her way around her friends and brought the extra menu back to her seat.

"Why decide?" Rei inquired. "Aren't you going to order everything on the menu like you usually do?"

"I don't order _everything!_ " Usagi pouted in self defense. "Besides, a girl like me needs lots of energy."

"Why? So you can wreck more weekend trips? Are you working your way up to destroying complete vacations someday?"

Usagi stuck her nose in the air. "Rei-chan, I'm not talking to you anymore!"

"That's fantastic news! Usagi-chan, please tell me what I did to accomplish this. I'll do it again!"

Usagi sniffed and turned her head away. "Ami-chan, I hope I didn't cause too many problems for you this weekend."

"No, Usagi-chan. Not... too many" Ami replied with a smile.

Trying to ignore Rei's snickering in the background, Usagi continued. "You love to learn new things, Ami-chan. I bet you've learned a lot about driving on this trip!"

Rei spoke up, "I bet she did too. Fun things, like how not to bring ridiculously huge luggage on a weekend trip, how to get unstuck from mud, how to boost a dead battery..."

"Ok, Rei-chan! I'll admit I made a few little mistakes."

"I thought you weren't talking to me anymore."

_"Ohhh!"_

Their food arrived a short time later and the hungry teens tackled it with enthusiasm. "This somen is perfect!" Makoto exclaimed after a few bites. "Yuuichirou was right, Rei-chan. The chef here really knows his business." She watched Usagi for a moment, her friend's chopsticks a blur of motion as she tore through her meal. "I assume the dumplings are good too, Usagi-chan?"

"So tasty!" Usagi replied, immersing another of the gyoza in dipping sauce. "I think I'll order seconds." She raised the dumpling to her mouth only to have the slippery morsel slide from between her chopsticks. Her free hand tried to catch it but instead batted it directly into Rei's teacup, where it landed with a splash.

"Rei-chan, please try to stay calm!" Ami implored as Rei's fingers clenched.

Rei took a deep breath. Slowly reaching for her now-ruined tea, she emptied the cup over Usagi's meal. "There. I gave you your dumpling back."

"Looks like you're going to need that second serving, Usagi-chan!" Minako laughed.

"I don't want that dumpling anymore, thank you." Usagi picked up the wayward gyoza, dripping with tea, and promptly dropped it into the center of Rei's bowl of noodles.

"Oh, but I insist." Rei scooped up a long string of noodles with her chopsticks and deposited them on the back of Usagi's hand.

Usagi shook her hand, flicking a wet noodle onto Rei's cheek.

_"You little-"_

_"That's enough!"_ Ami stood up and glared at the feuding girls. "We were having a nice meal together, in a beautiful resort, and we're going to keep it that way! Both of you, stop acting like children!"

Stunned by Ami's stern and very uncharacteristic outburst, Usagi and Rei nodded without uttering another sound.

Red-faced at her own behavior, Ami promptly sat back down and quietly concentrated on her meal.

. . . . .

Sitting on a pair of benches near a tall tree, the girls relaxed on their last night at the resort. Shadows lengthened around them as the edge of the setting sun crept behind a ski hill, the sky above it glowing in uncountable shades of yellow and orange.

"I don't want this to end" Minako spoke to no one in particular as the rich colors above her began to deepen. "Who knows if we'll ever get another chance to be together like this." Deeply romantic at heart, she thanked Ami for bringing them to the resort. "Thank you too, Rei-chan, for finding such a beautiful place for us to stay."

"Dou itashimashite, Minako-chan."

"Everyone, please promise me we'll do this again sometime. _Promise me!"_

Her friends all nodded in agreement, the same emotions within them as Minako felt.

The five teenagers sat silently for a while, each girl reflecting on what possibilities the future held for their own lives, and the lives of their dearest friends.

. . . . .

Sunday morning arrived with puffy white clouds drifting slowly across a sea of blue. The girls' mood was a mix of sadness and, for three of them, anticipation at the thought of seeing their boyfriends again.

After loading up the car, four of the girls took their places inside. "Give me a minute please, Ami-chan. I'll be right back." Rei hurried into the resort and entered a small gift and novelty shop next to the lobby. After a quick look around, she selected her purchase and returned to the car.

"What's in the box, Rei-chan?" Usagi inquired.

"None of your business" Rei replied curtly. She fastened her seat belt. "Thanks for waiting, Ami-chan. I'm ready."

Ami started her car and took a last lingering glance back at their temporary home before finally driving away from the resort.

**Chapter 7:**

Traffic was light as Ami's car entered the expressway that would lead them home. At first, the mood inside was quiet as the girls contented themselves with watching the passing scenery. Usagi had kept a single manga from her suitcase and laughed occasionally as she read. Finally Makoto broke the silence, "I hope you don't mind my asking, Ami-chan, but do you still feel like you made the right decision? About the car, I mean."

To her right, Ami nodded. "Absolutely, Mako-chan. Europe would have been a wonderful vacation, but it will still be there in the future. In the meantime, I find driving a car to be even more enjoyable than I had imagined. And, now that I have a car, we can always go on other trips together."

"I'd love that!" Minako's excited voice carried from the seat behind Makoto. "How about next weekend?"

"Perhaps not quite so soon, Minako-chan. We can't ignore the other people and things in our lives."

Rei turned from her window. "I think what Ami-chan is trying to say is that she'd like to spend some quality time with Ryo before we do this again."

"I understand" Minako sighed. "I'd feel the same way if I were you, Ami-chan."

Usagi's head popped up from her manga. "Someday I'll learn to drive and then Ami can relax in my car instead of doing all the work."

Rei shuddered visibly at the thought. "It will be a dark day for Tokyo, not to mention all of Japan, when Usagi-chan takes to the road."

"What do you mean, Rei-chan? I'll be a wonderful driver!" Usagi insisted.

"Minako-chan, is your father still buying and selling stocks in companies?"

"He does occasionally, Rei-chan. Why?"

"You can give him a good tip for future stocks. Tell him to buy shares in companies that make trash cans, street signs, anything Usagi can run into and wreck. Your father will make a fortune!"

"I've been watching Ami-chan drive" Usagi said indignantly, dropping her manga in her lap, "and it doesn't look _that_ hard."

"There's quite a bit more to it than just sitting in the driver's seat and pointing the car where you want to go, Usagi-chan" Ami cautioned.

"I even know all the controls!" Usagi continued, leaning forward and pointing. "Well, most of them. That handle over there turns on the windshield wipers and that stick thing between Ami-chan and Mako-chan puts the car in forward or reverse. See! I'm not as dumb as you think I am, Rei-chan!" Usagi sat back and folded her arms smugly.

Trying not to laugh, Makoto asked in the most serious tone she could muster, "Minako-chan, I'd like to get rich too. Do you think your father will help me invest in those companies when Usagi starts driving?"

"Mako-chan, you're a... a traitor!" Usagi bristled. "Why doesn't anyone believe in me?" In a huff, she buried her face back in her manga.

Rei patted her on the arm. "That's ok, Usagi-chan. You'll have plenty of chances to destroy Tokyo in a few more months. I just hope Mamoru-san can handle the stress."

. . . . .

Driving in the center of three lanes, Ami glanced in the rear mirror and noticed a sporty red convertible approaching from behind. As the car got nearer, it began slowing and Ami blinked with surprise as she looked back at it once more. Where she was sure she had seen two people, now only the driver was visible. 'That's odd' she thought. 'I must have been mistaken.' The car moved into the left lane and slowly began to overtake her.

Ami asked, "Rei-chan, the car passing us on the left, is that the kind you like?" Four heads swiveled as one to see what Ami was talking about.

"Forget the car, look at that really cute guy driving it!" Minako's nose was nearly touching her window as the convertible pulled alongside.

Makoto joined her friend in ogling the driver. "If I could only meet someone like that!" She gasped, _"Did you see that, Minako-chan? He just winked at me!"_

 _"No way, Mako-chan!_ He was winking at _me!"_ Minako was beside herself with the sudden attention from the driver of the red convertible.

In the left lane, the blonde driver smiled coyly at the two infatuated girls staring back from the blue compact and pretended to blow them a kiss. The convertible began to gain speed and pulled ahead of Ami's car.

"Ami-chan! Don't let him get away!" Minako begged.

"Minako-chan's right! We've got to catch him!" Makoto agreed excitedly.

"Are you two at it again?" Rei laughed. "What exactly will you do if we can catch up, invite him out on a date?"

"Maybe!" Minako replied breathlessly.

"How?"

Minako gave Rei a blank stare. "Well... we'll think of something!"

"Please, Ami-chan. Just pull alongside. Maybe we can read each other's lips or something!" Makoto said in desperation.

'So much for my little talk with Mako-chan' Ami thought. Giving in to the pleadings from her two love-frustrated teenage friends, Ami agreed. "I'll try." Accelerating as quickly as she could, she managed to gradually pull up alongside the powerful convertible.

Makoto and Minako's faces were all smiles as they watched through the windows. Makoto was about to wave at the cute driver when the previously folded-back passenger seat suddenly flipped upright and into view. In it sat an attractive and slightly older teenage girl with flowing, wavy green hair. Makoto's mouth fell open in disbelief as both occupants of the convertible waved again at her and Minako, the cute driver laughed, and they abruptly raced on ahead.

 _"Why the nerve of those people!"_ Minako felt so angry she could scream. " _How dare_ they toy with the emotions of two sweet and innocent girls like us?" The three others couldn't stop laughing at Minako and Makoto's dumbfounded expressions.

Makoto dropped her head into her hands. "Why is fate doing this to me?"

"Ami-chan, do you think it's possible to transform while sitting in a car?" Minako asked only half-jokingly.

Ami tried to defuse her friend's rage as she slowed back to the speed limit. "I don't think that would be a very good idea, Minako-chan. Why would you want to henshin now?"

"Those two... _people_ can't get away with making Mako-chan and me look like idiots! I won't stand for it!"

Rei grinned at Usagi, who was shaking with laughter. "I think they already have gotten away with it, Minako-chan. Anyway, what good would transforming do? I hope you're not thinking of using your Crescent Beam to put some holes in the trunk of their car!"

"And what if I am?" she asked defiantly.

"I can see the newspaper headlines now!" Rei exclaimed. _"Sailor Senshi involved in high-speed shootout on Tokyo expressway!_ Wouldn't that be nice!" Beside her, Usagi cackled even louder and Ami giggled at the thought.

"Well... ok. I guess you're right." Minako relented grudgingly, "But I'm still _really, really mad!"_

In the other car, now far in the distance, its passenger looked at her companion and shook her head, feigning disgust. "I simply do not know why I play along with your little charades. Why did you insist on teasing those poor girls?"

The young lady behind the wheel of the convertible grinned back, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "Because it's fun?"

"Your personality certainly includes an interesting definition of fun, Haruka."

"Of course it does, Michiru. That's one of the things you love about me."

. . . . .

"Ami-chan?"

"What is it, Usagi-chan?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Must we stop now?" Rei groaned. "We'll be home in an hour or so."

"I can't wait that long."

"If you hadn't insisted on having two bottles of Oronamin before we left the resort this morning, and another one in the car, you wouldn't have this problem" Rei reminded her.

"I can't help it if I'm thirsty!" Usagi replied, fidgeting in her seat.

"You're thirsty. You're hungry. You're bored. You want to stretch your legs. I'm surprised we can make any headway at all with you here" Rei sighed. "It's like traveling with an infant. Do you need your diaper changed too, Usagi-chan?"

"I'm sorry, ok?"

"I'll turn off at the next service center, Usagi-chan" Ami said. "It may be a little while though."

"Ami-chan, let's leave her there. She can take the next bus home."

"I thought we were friends forever!" Usagi steamed. "Would you really abandon a close friend?"

"No... I guess not. But it _is_ tempting."

 _"Fine!_ When I finally get a car and go on trips, I'll remember what you said!"

"Do you think I have a death wish, Usagi-chan? Riding with you would be more dangerous than fighting five youma at once."

Makoto turned to Rei, grinning. "On the bright side, you wouldn't get very far before Usagi-chan crashed into something. The walk home would be short."

"Fine friend you are!" Usagi yelled. "I'm not talking to _you_ anymore either, Mako-chan!"

"Don't get your hopes up" Rei told the brown-haired girl. "It doesn't last."

**Chapter 8:**

"Thank you so very much for the trip, Ami-chan! I had a great time! But... I'm sorry for the problems I caused." Outside the Tsukino residence, Usagi gave Ami a huge hug.

"I really enjoyed myself too, Usagi-chan, and honestly the trip wouldn't have been nearly as much fun without you. I'm glad you were with us." Ami's sincere reply was all the reassurance Usagi needed.

Usagi next tried hugging Rei, only to be rebuked by the miko. "Baka! It's not like we won't see each other again, Usagi-chan. You'll probably be at the shrine tomorrow! Don't get so emotional."

Makoto arrived back from Usagi's front door after carrying the heavy suitcase for what she hoped would be the last time. "Next trip, keep it light, Usagi-chan. My back will appreciate it!"

Usagi finished her goodbyes to Makoto and Minako and watched as they climbed back into Ami's car for the short drive to the shrine. As Ami started the engine, Rei reached inside and retrieved the box she had bought at the resort's gift shop. Walking up to Usagi, she held it out. "Usagi-chan, this is for you. It isn't anything special, just a little something to remember our weekend. Promise me you won't open it until later, ok?"

Usagi nodded and took the surprise present from Rei, her eyes beginning to mist up. "Arigatou, Rei-chan."

Rei retook her seat and Ami drove off, leaving Usagi waving goodbye at the curb.

After a brief trip, the little blue car pulled into the Hikawa shrine parking lot, Minako immediately spotting a familiar face near the door. "Rei-chan! Someone is waiting for you!"

Rei stepped out and spotted Yuuichirou, a silly grin on his face, walking toward her. "Konnichiwa, Yuuichirou-chan." She slipped her arms around him. "Did you miss me?"

His happy look was answer enough for Rei. They kissed, and after hearing faint sighs from Makoto and Minako behind her, Rei smiled wickedly and kissed him again.

"How was the resort, Rei-chan? Was it as nice as I said it would be?"

"It was perfect, Yuuichirou-chan. Even with a few... misadventures, it was a wonderful weekend. The only thing I was missing was you."

"Misadventures?" her boyfriend asked.

She squeezed his hand. "I'll tell you later." Rei thanked Ami for volunteering to drive everyone and said her farewells to her other friends.

Ami was about to get back in her car when footsteps and then a voice behind her caused her to quickly turn around. _"Ami-chan!_ I missed you!"

 _"Ryo-kun!"_ They were in each other's arms in an instant and despite the very shy nature they both possessed, a kiss followed.

"I missed you so much too!" Ami whispered, gazing into her boyfriend's eyes and gently caressing his cheek with her fingers.

"Ami my love, this weekend without you was the longest of my life!" Ryo smiled happily, "At last you're home!"

Feeling a little uncomfortable as though they were intruding on Ami and Ryo, Makoto and Minako decided to give the young lovers all the private time they could. "Ami-chan, Mako-chan and I don't live very far away and our bags are light. Especially mine! I forgot the map book back at the resort!" Minako giggled. "Don't worry about driving us home."

"Are you sure, Minako-chan?" Ami asked. "It's really no trouble at all!"

"We need the exercise after sitting in one spot for the last few hours" Makoto affirmed. "But thanks so much for driving us on the trip, Ami-chan. I had a fantastic time!"

Minako agreed, and after reminding Ami that she had promised they would go on another road trip someday soon, the two teens gathered their bags from the trunk of the car and headed down the steps of the shrine. At the curb, Minako said, "Love is so beautiful, Mako-chan. Someday we'll have guys who love us and care about us like that."

"Someday" Makoto sighed wistfully. "But... not today." The two girls joined the other pedestrians on the sidewalks of Azabu-Juuban and headed off toward their homes.

Ami and Ryo slipped into the front seats of her little powder-blue car, and after Ami had started the engine they waved farewell to Rei and Yuuichirou and drove away.

. . . . .

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Usagi slid away a narrow ribbon that had held the lid closed on Rei's gift to her. Opening the box, her eyes became moist and a smile appeared on her lips at the sight within. "Oh Rei-chan! _Thank you!"_

Reaching into the box, she removed a small stuffed black bear. A tiny folded card sat between its front paws and Usagi opened it to find, in Rei's handwriting, the words 'Friends forever'.

. . . . . . . . . .

Note: Next in the series is 'Weekend at Mako-chan's'.


End file.
